shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
May
May is a main character in Shadow Fight 2. She is met in Act I, after Shin is defeated. Story May introduces herself as the local armor and weapons expert of Act I's town, and insists that Shadow should take her along on his journey. She promises to make sure his equipment is in good condition, and on the journey she serves as the assistant of Shadow and a person that generally has a deal of information to provide on mysterious subjects. She gives information about Tournament, Challenge, and other things so that Shadow could improve himself and defeat demons more easily. She is quite vocal regarding her opinions and speaks her mind freely. After they reach the Gates of Shadows, Sensei informs that only someone with flesh and bones can seal the Gates. May reluctantly volunteers to close the Gates after Sensei and Sly refuse to do it. As the Gates begin to shut, a powerful torrent of wind rushes towards them and drags May along with it. Shadow tries to catch her but she is whisked away inside the Gates just as they slam shut. In order to save May, Shadow must open the Gates once more. Sensei tells Shadow that it seemed the seals were connected to their Demons, so Shadow must defeat all six demons again to break the seals and reopen the gates. After he defeated all of the demons once more, Shadow proceeds to enter the opened Gates to save May. Justice Justice is the name given by Titan to May during the time when she is under the influence of Titan's mind control. Being mind-controlled, she's pure evil just like Titan, wants to take revenge from Shadow, and kill other rebels. Her eyes are completely white just like every demon in the game. She wears a blue colored technological armor. She appears at the middle of Chapter 2, and at Chapter 3, she unmasks herself and fought as a mini-boss. Act VII After Shroud has become insane, Justice is sent by Titan to neutralize Shroud and capture Shadow. When Shadow wins the Incubator tournament, he receives news that Shroud has broken into the Hideout and holds Cypher and the others at ransom, demanding that Shadow fight him. Shadow agrees to the challenge. After Shroud is defeated, Justice appears. She orders that Shroud be placed in the Incubator's feeding tube to "serve as nutrition for a new generation of Titan's military". Afterwards, Justice recognizes Shadow as an extraordinary fighter and commends his style, saying that despite his disguise she knew who he was all along. It is then revealed if Justice is May. Completely under Titan's control, her eyes are now white like a demon. She asks Shadow if he wishes to take Titan's place. Then she sees Kali and thinking that Shadow had already moved on and found a new "girlfriend", she says that Titan was right about him all along. Shadow isn't saving the world, all he wants is "chicks" and "power". Kali rebukes May and tells her that she is nothing but Shadow's liaison officer and that Shadow had come across the Gates for May. Cypher interrupts, revealing that he had now activated the Hideout's defense circuit, effectively trapping May. She realizes that she has been tricked and threatens that Titan would kill them all. Cypher states that May lost her mind because of Titan and as long as Titan holds grip over her mind, she will remain like that. After all of Titan's bodyguards are defeated, Titan summons May, which surprise Kali. May reveals that she killed her captors back at the hideout and managed to escape which enrages Kali. May tells her to restrict herself as she has brought Cypher to watch her fail and challenges Shadow to fight. She taunts him by saying that she doubts Shadow can win as she knows all his fighting styles. After a challenging fight, Shadow defeats her and Titan's control over May breaks. Kali tells May to go back through the Gates, saying that after freeing her Shadow has only one thing left to do - fight Titan. Although reluctant at first, May finally leaves. May anxiously awaits Shadow's return after she returned from the Gates. As the Gates begin to crumble, she spots a silhouetted figure emerging from the dust and rubble - Shadow has not only managed to avoid the explosion and return through the Gates, he has also got his physical body back. The two hug and then decide to return home. Fight with May May is fought in Act VII: Chapter 3 as a mini-boss. The players must defeat her before they can challenge Titan. Two rounds must be won in order to win. There is a total of three rounds that can be fought. The timer for each battle is 99 seconds, as per usual conditions. Equipment *Weapon: Blaster Tonfas *Armor: Alloy Armor *Helm: Faceless' Mask *Ranged Weapon: Mortal Thorns *Magic: Wrath of Flame Perks and Enchantments *'Invisibility ' May can become invisible after blasting a puff of smoke around her and stays the same until player damages her heavily. When invisible, May will not use ranged weapons and magic. But she still can shoot energy missiles with the Blaster Tonfas. *'Teleportation' May has the ability to teleport by which she disappears in the cyan beams coming from her weapons and shows up attacking from the back. Replaces Invisibility after May is defeated once. *'Avenger' A 60% chance to trigger Avenger, which grants a Critical Hit with with 141% damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical Hit. *'Helm Breaker ' A 10% chance to increase Head Hit damage by 59% for 5 seconds after dealing a Head Hit. *'Block Breaker' A 40% chance to bypass players' blocks. *'Cobra' A 100% chance that during first 3 seconds of a round May's First Strike would reduce players' health by 25%. Appears after May is defeated once. *'Magic Recharge' May's Blaster Tonfas is enchanted with Magic Recharge, giving her chance to increase her magic recharge from a successful hit by 300%. *'Overheat ' May's Blaster Tonfas is enchanted with Overheat, giving May a chance in each strike to put a buff on herself that makes her next strike inflict 200% more damage. Replaces Magic Recharge after May is defeated once. *'Regeneration' May's armor and helm are enchanted with Regeneration, giving a chance to regenerate 4.5% of her health for 5 seconds after being hit. *'Damage Absorption' May's armor and helm are enchanted with Damage Absorption, giving her a chance to absorb all damage dealt to her body and head by a single strike. Replaces Regeneration after May is defeated once. *'Weakness' May's ranged weapons is enchanted with Weakness, giving her a chance to weaken players' attacks by 75% for 5 seconds after a successful hit. *'Bloodrage' May's ranged weapons is enchanted with Bloodrage, giving May a chance to deal 200% more damage on her hit, but would also lose 30% of damage dealt in health. Replaces Weakness after May is defeated once. Achievements * Salvation ' Awarded for defeating May. * '''Redemption ' Awarded for winning a fight with May once more in Eclipse mode. '''Quotes Act I-VI *''Hi, my name is May. I'm the local weapons and armor expert. The best in these climes. Can I work with you?'' - May introduces herself to Shadow *''Please, please, please...'' - If the player rejects her *''Good decision! I swear that your gear will always be in perfect condition : and I'll help you with any other problems.'' - After the player accepts her *''And here's my first advice. You can earn money in tournaments.'' *''With each stage your opponents get stronger and your prize bigger.'' - Explaining the concept of tournaments *''Oh! Looks like you've been beaten? Your equipment is useless in this tournament.'' *''It's time for you to buy some affordable armor in the store.'' - After Shadow defeated in tournament without armor equipped *''As I said, you shouldn't fight without a decent armor!'' *''Listen, I can't let you go without reliable equipment.'' - After Shadow defeated for the second time in tournament without armor equipped, and trying to exit without equipment *''Oh my God! Look at that huge bump on your head. You can't go on without a helmet.'' *''Now you have enough coins to buy one. Maybe it's time to visit the store?'' - After Shadow defeated in tournament without helm equipped *''You are awesome! Earn coins in the tournament so you can buy new gear and defeat Lynx's bodyguards.'' - After Shadow win a tournament *''I'm afraid, you can't beat Brick without better equipment.'' *''Attend the tournament and collect coins to buy better weapons and armor. You can do it!'' - After Shadow defeated by Brick *''Duels can be fought once every 4 hours. In Duels you have to use equipment given to you instead of your own.'' - Explaining the concept of Duels *''I know another way to earn a few coins!'' *''In Survival you fight against numerous opponents. Try it!'' *''The more opponents you defeat, the bigger the prize.'' - Explaining the concept of Survival *''I've always dreamed of excitement and adventure. What are we standing around for? Let's go!'' - After Lynx is defeated *''Let's find someone who can tell us what's happened. There's a young man over there; maybe he can help.'' - At the beginning of Act II. *''Hey, look! Now you can purchase these Throwing Knives. I can hardly wait to see you hurling them!'' - Tells the player about ranged weapons *''I found a new way to earn coins! You can accept the Challenge and fight in battles with special rules.'' - Explaining the concept of Challenges *''Random rules will be applied to Duels from now on.'' - After the Act II Duel unlocked *''Sensei is right, Shadow. Magic is too dangerous to allow just anyone to have it. But you... imagine what you'll be capable of with such a power!'' - After Mantis is defeated *''Great! I can't wait to see this. How about we find some targets to practice your new power on?'' - After Hermit is defeated *''Don't be so worried, old man! There's nothing fishy going on here. She's just being friendly!'' - Convinces Sensei about Bird *''At last this magnificent magic is in your reach! How about scorching something right away?'' - Tells the player about magic *''That's disgusting! How could he do such a thing? Give me your sword and I'll kill him myself!'' - After Redhead is defeated *''Hey, didn't that guy say he had a boat waiting for him? Let's go catch him at the docks before he leaves!'' - Tells the group to go after Sly *''An amulet, you say? That sounds familiar. I wonder if that's the item we've been searching for...'' - At the beginning of Act IV *''Me too! She’s obviously a worthy opponent. Let’s pay her a visit, shall we?'' - After Wasp is defeated *''An interesting specimen? She's so full of herself! Shadow is above flattery.'' *''She doesn't scare me... but all these bodies do. My God, it's a slaughterhouse! And look at the damage from the siege engines!'' - At the beginning of Act V, after meeting Widow *''All these men are vying for Widow's affection. But they're not thinking straight as if they've been charmed. That's why they're attacking!'' *''Sly's gone mad, too. But, Sensei, why doesn't it affect you?'' - After Wolf is defeated *''She's really freaking me out, guys! She's right though. I feel like something dark and terrifying is yet to come. We need to be careful!'' - After Widow is defeated *''How strange... We've traveled so many days, and yet there are no signs of life. No people, no animals, no trees... Nothing but a huge wasteland.'' *''Look! That glow in the distance - it's the Ivory City! It's burning! How can that be? It's supposed to be full of people! Can we still help them?'' - At the beginning of Act VI *''Prince, huh? Have you been keeping secrets from us?'' - After Captain is defeated *''Ha-ha! That was the fastest running away I've seen in a while. That'll show you, losers!'' - After the mercenaries are defeated *''So I'm the only one left? Sensei, Sly, come on! This is no time to fear for your own skin!'' *''No?.. Fine! Be like that! Nobody needs your help anyway! Let's go, Shadow!'' - Before closing the Gates Act VII *''...attention all units. Everyone who gets visual contact on Shroud, report immediately. Do not approach him, he's extremely dangerous.'' - Warns the soldiers about Shroud *''Shroud, Titan has personally ordered me to take Shadow alive. You must cooperate. Over.'' - Speaking to Shroud *''Shroud, my dear. At last I've found you. Was this brave soldier trying to stop you?'' *''Stand up, soldier. Your battle isn't over yet. It will not end until you make Shroud bite the dust. He deserves that humiliation. Fight again!'' - After player loses to Shroud *''Enough talking! Shroud, you will be placed in the Incubator's feeding tub to serve as nutrition for a new generation of Titan's military.'' - After Shroud is defeated *''And you, my little winner... No normal soldier is capable of stopping Shroud. Besides, I couldn't help but recognize your fighting style.'' - Speaking to Shadow *''Long time no see, dear friend. The Gates are closed, so - you want more? You want to take Titan's place, don't you?'' - At the beginning of Chapter 3 *''And who's that? A new girlfriend already? Titan was right! You're not "saving the world". Chicks and power, that's all you want! Why else would you climb in here?'' - Refers to Kali *''For me? What do you know about it?! He's not... But... are you... serious?'' *''Argh! Damn you, rebel! Damn you, Shadow! All that talk was just to trick me! But Titan will come! Titan will tear your heads off!'' - After May is trapped by Cypher *''I hear you, my lord.'' - Answering Titan's call *''Ha! Did you think that some ragtag gang could hold me in place? Their blood is on your hands!'' *''Restrain yourself, girlie. I've brought your buddy Cypher here to watch you fail. And you, Shadow, get a special reward for your obstinacy: fighting me!'' - Speaking to Kali *''I know every move before you make it! I have seen all your fights! How can you hope to defeat me?'' - Before she fights the player *''No... No! What's going on? Where am I? How did I get here?'' - May regains her sense after defeated *''What... what have I done?'' *''But... how can I leave... him?'' *''So - where are we? At the end of a very long adventure, and the beginning of a calm and happy life?'' - After Titan is defeated Gallery Avatar may 2.png Avatar may 3.png Avatar may 4.png Avatar may 5.png Avatar may 6.png Trivia *Fights with May during Eclipse mode were nerfed during the 1.9.29 update. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mini-Bosses